Several trends presently exist in the semiconductor and electronics industry. One of these trends is that recent generations of portable electronic devices are using more memory than previous generations. This increase in memory allows these new devices to store more data, such as music or images, and also provides the devices with more computational power and speed.
One type of memory device includes an array of resistive memory cells, where individual bits of data can be stored in the individual resistive memory cells of the array. Depending on how the cells of the array are biased, each cell can be put into a more resistive state or a less resistive state. In real world-implementations, the more resistive state can be associated with a logical “1” and the less resistive state can be associated with a logical “0”, or vice versa. Therefore, by switching between the resistive states, a user can store any combination of “1”s and “0”s in the array, which could correspond to digitally encoded music, images, software, etc.
Typically, users expect their data to be stored accurately in these memory devices. As such, there is an on-going need to provide memory systems, devices, and methods that can provide accurate data storage in memory.